Acceptation
by BigBangFan001
Summary: Parce que parfois le plus dur, c'est d'accepter ce qui à de plus évident devant nous. Jiyong (G-Dragon) X Seung Hyun (TOP). Big Bang. Allusion à Seung-Yoon X Taehyun, Daesung, Seungri et Alice (OC).


**Bonjour! Nouvelle fic, nouveau format. Quelque chose de plus court, moins de flafla. J'espère que vous apprécierez! Merci de me laisser un commentaire si vous avez lu - aimé ou non!**

NB : La Fic est POV G-Dragon (Kwon Jiyong)

* * *

Cela faisait déjà quelques heures que je travaillais sur notre nouvelle album. En fait, je ne devrais plus compter en heure, mais en jour.

Chaque fois, quelque chose clochait. Chaque fois les paroles ne fonctionnaient pas pour un de mes collègues, le rythme était étrange. Le tout me frustrait énormément. Le stresse et la pression était à son comble et je montrais facilement ma grogne. Le sommeil se faisant rare, mes yeux avaient donnés naissance à des cernes immenses qui je l'espérais, disparaîtraient un jour.

-_ Hyung…_

Je souffla, dérangé.

\- _Hm..._

Je devenais un peu homme de caverne lorsque je mettais tout mon énergie dans ce travail. Mes collègues le savaient, mes copains le savaient, tous le savaient… Pourquoi diable quelqu'un venait me déranger.

\- _Hyung… Je… je peux te déranger?_

Je me retourna, non-amusé. Je reconnu Mino, le rappeur du nouveau groupe Winner. Les bébés de YG.

Il se mordilla la lèvre, conscient que je n'étais pas heureux de le voir.

\- _Tu me dis pourquoi tu me dérange?_

Il fixa le sol un moment, se grattant la nuque.

-_ Je… Désolé de te déranger, hyung. Je voulais savoir si tu voulais venir avec nous prendre un verre… Décompresser?_

Je souffla une nouvelle fois, agacé.

\- _Yah… je suis occupé.._

\- _Je sais.. Je… C'est simplement que tu travailles tellement, tu ne prends jamais de pause?_

\- _Quand tu auras la pression que j'ai sur les épaules, tu comprendras._

Mes mots étaient durs, je le savais. Mais je n'avais aucune patience. Mino était arrivé à un bien mauvais moment.

_\- Tu devrais prendre une pause… Ce serait bien pour tes idées, ne?_

_\- Yah, tu contredis ton hyung? Je t'ai dis que je n'ai pas le temps._

Il baissa les épaules et la tête, gêné.

_\- Si jamais tu changes d'idée, nous serons au bar à côté, Ne?_

_\- Hmm…_

Il disparut sans trop que je m'en rende compte. Je cligna des yeux, quelques heures passèrent.

Mon ventre fini par grogner. Je me frotta le visage fatigué. J'observa l'heure sur l'horloge près de moi. 2:00 AM. Est-ce que les gens étaient toujours au bar?

Je m'étira tout en essayant de reprendre mes sens. La bonne chose à faire, ce serait de retourner dans mon lit et dormir. Afin de pouvoir travailler plus fort demain.

Mais à quoi bon mentir. Je me connais. Je sais très bien que je ne serai pas apte à dormir avant le lever du soleil.

Je sortis mon cellulaire de mes poches, me demandant si j'avais des messages.

3 messages non-lus.

Je me mordis la lèvre.

23:15 Seung Hyun : _Yah, t'es où? J'avais demandé à Mino de t'apporter ici._

Je ricana, amusé. C'était donc son idée. J'avais trouvé drôle aussi de voir Mino me déranger sans gêne.

1:38 Seung Hyun : _Tu sais pas ce que tu manques présentement…_

Je relevai un sourcil, intrigué.

1:42 Daesung : _Hyung, viens nous rejoindre ASAP. Seung Hyung Hyung à encore trop bu et t'es le seul qui peut le ramener à la maison…_

Je soupira. Évidemment.

Évidemment que Seung Hyun se saoulerait comme toujours. Il fait pratiquement exprès. Chaque fois que je ne me présente pas, je suis obliger d'aller le chercher pour le retourner à la maison.

Toute envie de sortir venait de disparaître avec ce dernier texto. Je sais très bien qu'en tant que leader, je dois montrer l'exemple. Mais Seung hyun devrait avoir un semblant de morale. Après tout il était le plus vieux.

Je ferma mes yeux, cherchant mon calme.

Okay. J'ai pas vraiment le choix de toute façon. Si j'y vais pas, il va rester là-bas, se faire jeter du bar et après les papparazzis vont s'en donner coeur joie.

\- _Ashhhhhhhhh…_

Je texta finalement Daesung, ennuyé.

2:05 Jiyong : _J'arrive. Vous êtes au même bar que d'hab'?_

Je profitai des quelques minutes suivantes pour ramasser mon espace de travail et fermer les lumières. Une fois à l'extérieur, je lança un regard à l'écran de mon cellulaire.

2:10 Daesung : _Ouais._

Quelques minutes de marche à peine et j'étais rendu dans le quartier mondain de Séoul. Les bars, les enseignes lumineuses et le bruit familier autour de moi.

Quelques personnes me lancèrent un sourire. Je les salua amicalement. J'étais beau être en rogne après Seung Hyun, je ne pouvais agir de la sorte envers tout le monde.

Je découvris Seungri à l'extérieur du bâtiment, semblant très fatigué et très saoul.

Il me remarqua, puis accouru vers moi.

\- _Hyung hyung!_

Pris de surprise, je ne pu esquiver son accolade. Je ricana amusé.

\- _Seungri, ça va? T'as pas trop bu, crétin?_

Je pris son visage dans mes mains. Ses joues étaient rosées, tout comme son nez.

\- _Espèce d'ivrogne._

Seungri ria a gorge déployée.

_\- Seung Hyun hyung et moi on a fait un concours d'alcool. Bah… J'ai pas gagné… Mais au final je vais être gagnant demain. Il risque d'avoir l'un de ses mal de tête…._

_\- Ash… Il est où?_

Seungri se mordit la lèvre un moment, semblant réfléchir.

\- _Euh… Il est…_

_\- Il est à l'intérieur?_

_\- Neeeeeee… C'est ça. Il est avec Mino et.._

Je relâcha mon étreinte, prêt à aller chercher le fautif à l'intérieur. Seungri continuait à me parler avec difficulté.

\- _et…. Et Alice!_

Je relevai un sourcil.

_\- Alice? C'était qui?_

_\- Hm?_

_\- Et… Tahyun… et Seung-yoon…_

Je soupirai. Évidemment qu'il ne serait pas apte à me dire tout sans problème.

\- _Reste ici, Ne? L'air frais te fait du bien. Je vais chercher Seung Hyun pour le rapporter à la maison._

J'entrai dans le bar où tout était sombre. Tout était bruyant et difficile à comprendre. Les gens étaient tous ultra saouls à cette heure-ci.

Je fis quelques part à l'intérieur, Il ne me prit pas beaucoup de temps avant de le retrouver. Seung Hyun était quelqu'un d'assez flamboyant lorsqu'il était saoul.

Sa chemise entre-ouverte, un sourire charmeur comme toujours. Il était assis à une banquette avec 3 autres hommes et une femme.

Être très honnête avec moi-même; j'aurais très bien pu ne pas venir chercher Seung Hyun ce soir. Ni toutes les autres fois. J'ai beau être le leader de Big Bang, je ne suis pas sa mère.

Malgré moi - et vraiment malgré moi puisque j'aurais préféré ne pas en être arrivé là - j'éprouvais un pincement à voir Seung Hyun. Mon cœur se resserrait à chaque fois que je le voyais. Lorsque je ferme mes yeux, c'est lui que je vois. Il est ma muse pour plusieurs de mes chansons. Surtout celle par rapport à l'amour.

Car si je veux mettre des mots sur que j'éprouve pour lui; ce serait de l'amour.

Chaque fois, que je me l'avouais, je me maudissais intérieurement. Non mais quel idiot de tomber amoureux de son ami de longue date, de son collègue de travail? C'est pourquoi ce secret restera pour toujours pour moi-même.

Entre-temps, je m'occuperai de ce stupide adonis qui me faisait perdre la carte chaque fois qu'il le saoulait.

Je fis quelques pas vers Seung Hyun, qui fini par me remarquer. Il me souria, sans dire un mot.

Je remarqua à ses côtés Mino, qui baissait des yeux en me remarquant, Taehyun ivre mort, Seung-Yoon, la tête sur Taehyun, marmonnant des paroles incompréhensibles, ainsi qu'une femme qui m'était inconnue.

Cheveux bruns, yeux bleus avec des lunettes noirs. Probablement américaine ou européenne? Qui sait.

Tout en maintenant son regard vers moi, Seung hyun déposa sa tête sur l'épaule de la femme à ses côtés. Mon sang bouillit malgré moi. La femme devint rouge tomate à son tour, fixant son verre d'alcool.

\- _Hyung, viens, j'ai pas envie de jouer. T'es ultra-saoul. c'est l'heure de rentrer._

Seung Hyun ne dit mot. Les yeux toujours fixés sur moi, il se mordit la lèvre.

\- _Ash… Hyung, t'as pas 5 ans… Daesung m'a dit de venir….Il est ou justement?_

Son sourire s'agrandit. Il sortir un cellulaire de sa poche et la déposa sur la table devant lui.

\- _Quoi? Pourquoi t'as le cellulaire de Dae?_

Sa voix rauque fini par sortir.

\- _C'est moi qui t'as texté. Pas Dae. Je savais que tu n'allais pas venir sinon._

\- _Ashhh… T'es lamentable. Tu viens?_

Je lui tandis la main, fatigué.

Il releva sa tête, puis se releva mollement. Il s'approcha de moi prenant ma main.

Il me fixa un moment sans rien dire. Mon visage rougit malgré moi. Un léger sourire apparu sur son visage.

\- _Dis, pourquoi tu boirais pas avec nous un peu?_

Je l'observa, me demandant s'il n'avait pas perdu la carte.

\- _T'es sérieux? T'es ultra saoul. T'as à peine à te tenir de bout._

\- _Aniiiii….. Viens._

Il me tira fortement vers la table, puis s'assit à côté de la femme inconnue.

Les 3 hommes finirent par me remarquer, me saluant silencieusement. Quelques minutes plus tard Seungri réapparut.

Remarquant Seung Hyun il le frappa durement à la tête.

\- _YAH YAH! Qu'est-ce que tu fais à ma place?_

Seung Hyun ricana.

_\- Depuis quand tu me parles comme ça?_

_\- Depuis que tu courtise ma famille. Aller Psssft._

J'observa Seungri prendre la place de Seung Hyun.

J'osa parler, intrigué.

\- _Ta… famille?_

\- _Ash… Je ne vous ai pas présenté. Jiyong Hyung, je te présente Alice. Alice je te présente Jiyong. Alice est l'échange étudiante de Hana. Les deux ont changés de place… Tu comprends? Tu sais, je t'en ai parlé il y a quelque mois._

\- _Pourquoi tu dis que c'est ta famille si c'est un échange étudiant?_

\- _Le but est de faire comme si elle était ma petite soeur, Ne? Et puis elle à la même taille et la même attitude que Hana._

Je tandis ma main vers la dénommée Alice.

\- _Enchantée de te connaître, Alice._

Elle prit doucement ma main, ultra-gênée

\- _Désolé que tu sois tombé dans la famille de Seungri._

Seungri voulut me frapper, je ricana. Je remarqua le sourire en coin de Alice. Elle avait un petit quelque chose d'ultra mignon.

\- _Enchantée, Jiyong._

Seung Hyun s'exclama, surpris.

\- _Elle parle? J'étais sur qu'elle était muette!_

Seungri le frappa, agacé.

\- _Tu fais seulement peur. C'est normal qu'elle ne veuillent pas te parler. Évidemment qu'elle parle. Elle est parfaite!_

Alice replongea son visage vers le sol.

Seung Hyun se racla la gorge, ennuyé.

\- _Okay… Hmm… Pourquoi est-ce qu'on ne jouerait pas a un jeu amusant? Ne?_

Je me pris la tête. Dans quoi est-ce que je venais de m'embarquer.

Mino me versa un verre de bière pendant que Seung Hyun expliquait les règles.

\- _Le jeu est très simple. Nous sommes tous des adultes ici. Nous n'avons aucun tabou. Pourquoi pas jouer à "Je n'ai jamais"._

Je soupirai. Bien évidemment! C'était tellement le genre de Seung Hyun. Et comme toujours. il va s'arranger pour ne pas répondre à ses propres questions étranges.

Je décidai de toute simplement accepter le tout. Je serai hang-over demain. Je travaillerai sur le CD plus tard demain… Je peux bien prendre une pause moi aussi, non?

Le jeu était effectivement simpliste. Quelqu'un pose une question. Si tu a déjà fait la chose, tu dois boire. Les hommes autour de la table s'amuse à dire des choses ultra-simple et fixé sur moi-même afin de me saouler autant qu'eux. Si bien qu'après quelques verres, mon visage est rougi d'alcool.

Les hommes s'amusaient également à donner des verres à Alice. Je les trouvais un peu enfantin d'agir de la sorte, mais après tout si ça pouvait l'aider à ne plus être aussi gênée avec nous. Évidemment, les questions devenaient de plus en plus grivoise. Je me replaça quelques fois, en me rapprochant de Seung hyun sans trop le vouloir ( Ah ouais? ).

C'était au tour de Mino de poser une question.

\- _Je n'ai jamais..hm…. convoité une personne inaccessible._

Chacun d'entre nous pris une gorgée. Je ferma mes yeux en pensant à Seung Hyun. Mes joues se rougirent un peu plus.

Seung-Yoon parla à son tour, fixant la table.

\- _Je n'ai jamais…trouvé... l'un de mes collègue de travail.. attirant._

Il prit rapidement une gorgée, à l'étonnement de tous.

Tous se mirent à parler bruyamment à Seung-Yoon qui se cachait le visage.

Je me gratta la nuque, embêter. Je sais très bien que je devrais boire. Mais je n'ai pas la force mental de…

Seung Hyun bu à mes côtés silencieusement fixant la table. Tous les autres étaient fixés sur Seung-Yoon et sa révélation. Personne d'autre que moi n'avait remarqué Seung Hyun. Mon coeur se mit à battre mille à la ronde.

Je décidai de faire de même, sans bruit, sans que personne ne s'en rende compe. Les lèvres sur le verre, Seungri me remarqua.

\- _OMO! HYUNG?_

Je faillis recracher ma gorgée.

\- _Yah yah… J'avais seulement soif._

Mes joues enflammées. Quelle idée stupide que d'avoir osé boire cette gorgée.

\- _HYUNG… qui trouve tu attirant?_

Je plaça l'une de mes mains sur mon visage agacé.

\- _Personne… J'avais seulement soif._

Je fixa la table une éternité, jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un d'autre posa une autre question. La gêne se dissipa un moment grâce à l'alcool. J'étais malgré moi consciente de ma bourde.

Puis vint finalement mon tour. Je souria. J'étais certaine que personne à cette table allait boire, mais j'allais m'amuser un peu.

\- _Je n'ai jamais… trouvé Kwon Jiyong attirant._

Personne ne bougea un moment. Je ricana fortement.

\- _Aigo.. N'ayez pas l'air aussi sérieux. c'était une blague voyons… Je ne suis pas si…_

Alice but tranquillement dans son verre, à la surprise de tous.

Seungri me lança un regard noir.

\- _Yah! tu iras voir ailleurs toi et ton visage attirant. C'est ma famille. Hors-limite._

Je ricana. Encore une fois la question avait emmener un brouhaha de paroles et de gestes. La majorité discutait avec Alice et Seungri. Je remarqua du coin de l'oeil Seung Hyun s'approcher de son verre.

Mon coeur se resserra.

Il prit son verra dans ses mans, l'approchant de son visage.

Quelques papillons apparurent.

Il but rapidement, puis parla avant que quiconque ne puisse le remarquer.

\- _Je n'ai jamais trouvé Seung Hyun attirant._

Un sourire vainqueur au visage, il nous observa. Seungri se gratta la nuque ennuyé.

\- _Yah Seung Hyun hyung, c'est la même question.. un peu d'originalité, ne?_

_\- Ani.. C'est ma question._

Seungri se pris le crane, ennuyé.

Alice prit son verre, toujours aussi gênée. Elle prit une gorgée.

J'attendais le moment de brouhaha. Le moment bruyant afin de pouvoir boire à mon tour. Ce moment n'arrivait pas. La réaction de Alice ne surprenait personne. Après tout, Seung Hyun avait sa tête sur elle avant que j'arrive.

\- _Yah.. C'est ton tour Taehyun. Sauve nous de l'égocentrisme de Seung Hyun hyung, Ne?_

Seung Hyun ricana. Prit un verre entre ses mains et m'observa. Un sourire apparu sur son visage. Il me fit un clin d'oeil puis bu d'une traite le reste de son verre.

\- _Yah yah.. C'est assez. Nous devrions rentrer. Ne?_

Tous (moi inclus) protestèrent. Il n'était pas si tard, seulement 3:30… La soirée était encore si jeune…

\- _Jiyong était venu me chercher pour retourner à la maison pas vrai?_

_\- Hm…_

Je me pris la tête, soudainement fatigué.

Seung Hyun me prit la main, me tirant vers la sortie. J'eut à peine le temps de dire au revoir à mes copains que j'étais déjà dehors.

Le vent froid me fit grelotter, mais un sentiment de bien être m'entourait. Seung Hyun tenait toujours ma main, mais ça n'était rien de nouveau.

En fait, c'était ce que je préférais de venir chercher Seung Hyun saoul.

Il n'avait aucune retenu. Et Seung hyun saoul = très calin.

Je sais très bien que c'était parce qu'il était saoul et qu'il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il faisait. J'y suis habitué depuis des années. Chaque fois c'est la même routine. Nous marchons main dans la main jusqu'à chez-moi. Il veut dormir dans mon lit, je finis par le coucher dans la chambre d'ami. Le lendemain, il s'excuse de son agissement et déguerpi. C'est mieux que rien. Ça satisfait quelques désirs en gros. Celui de l'affection.

Seung Hyun marchait un peu plus tranquillement que normalement, tout en balançant nos mains.

\- _Yah… Tu va être malade hyung?_

_\- Ani… Je suis même pas saoul.._

_\- Ouais ouais.._

Il ricana.

\- _J'ai même pas bu depuis la dernière heure._

Ce fût mon tour de ricanner.

Je t'ai vu Seung Hyun. Je t'ai vu boire les deux dernières gorgée.

\- _Arrête de dire n'importe quoi. Tu as terminé ta bière avant de partir._

_\- Hm…._

Il s'arrêta finalement à un coin de rue, relâchant ma main brusquement. Il fixa le sol un moment semblant réfléchir.

\- _On fait quoi, nous deux au juste?_

Je l'observa, inquiet qu'il ait perdu la boule

\- _Hm? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?_

\- _Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle._

Il semblait sérieux. Trop sérieux. Beaucoup trop sérieux pour la situation et l'endroit ou on était.

\- _Uh…_

_\- Tu me dois une gorgée, Jiyong._

Mes joues s'enflammèrent. Je ne dis aucun mot, me remettant à marcher vers chez moi.

\- _Tu as beau nier… Je suis pas fou Jiyong._

Je me mis à marcher un peu plus rapidement. Effrayé de la discussion. Je n'étais pas prêt à parler de … ça. C'est mon secret… Pour toujours… Je n'avais pas le courage de l'avouer..

Seung Hyun me rattrapa en un instant, me tirant le bras vers lui, me forçant à arrêter de marcher.

\- _Tu… tu veux vraiment pas en parler?_

\- _Ash… je vois pas de quoi tu parles, ok?_

Je me mordis la lèvre, ne sachant quoi dire de plus. J'étais effrayé de la situation, mais encore plus des larmes qui me brûlaient les yeux. Je fixa le sol, craignant qu'il ne le remarque.

\- _Ji..._

Il soupira.

\- _Je vais dormir chez moi ce soir. Bonne soirée Ji._

Il se dirigea vers la droite, en direction de sa maison. J'avais envie de courir vers lui. De lui expliquer les papillons et les rougissement. J'aurais aimé que tout ça soit facile.

Mais non.

Je marcha dehors jusqu'aux petites heures, traînant des pieds. vers 8h00, j'arriva finalement chez moi. J'ouvris la porte de la chambre d'ami, espérant presque le retrouver.

Soupirant, je me coucha dans mon lit, épuisé.

* * *

La soirée suivante, je décidai d'ignorer les textos et les appels de mes collègues. Je devais travailler afin de terminer ce foutu CD.

.. Et puis je ne voulais pas affronter Seung Hyun.

La seule pensée de cet homme me faisait perdre la carte.

Depuis hier, depuis ses gorgées… Est-ce qu'il disait la vérité? Est-ce qu'il se rendait compte de ce qu'il faisait? …. Qui est-ce que j'essaie de convaincre comme ça… Il m'a pratiquement dit ouvertement par la suite que…

Que quoi justement?

C'était ça qui me rendait le plus mal à l'aise. Est-ce que j'avais bien compris? Est-ce qu'il sous entendait qu'il voulait plus? Ou que nos rencontres étaient inutiles?

Je me pris la tête. Je le détestais. Tellement….. Presqu'autant que j'aimerais qu'il soit avec moi présentement. Asshhh….

Je rentrai finalement chez moi aux petites heures. Au coin de ma rue, je remarqua quelqu'un devant ma porte, assis sur mon tapis d'entrée.

Mon coeur se mit à faire une course à n'en plus finir. Plus j'avançais, plus j'entendais mes battements dans mes tympans. Je n'avais jamais dit oui à ça… Pourquoi est-ce qu'il venait me voir encore ce soir? Je me sens déjà assez étrange…

Seung Hyun remarqua finalement ma présente, se relevant au même moment. Ses cheveux étaient mouillés, ses joues rosées. Il devait avoir passée une partie de la soirée dehors au froid… à m'attendre?

Ma voix sonna beaucoup plus froide que je ne voulu.

\- _Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?_

Il baissa les yeux, puis se gratta la nuque.

\- _Hm… J'imagine que c'est pas un bon moment alors. Désolé._

Il regarda à gauche puis à droite, puis commença à marcher vers la rue.

\- _Quoi? Déjà?_

_\- Yah, depuis quand tu attends devant chez moi comme ça?_

Il se retourna, déjà a un bonne distance de moi.

\- _Je sais pas.. Beaucoup trop longtemps j'imagine._

Je me pris la tête. Malgré toute la haine que j'avais, l'incompréhension… Seung Hyun était Seung Hyun. Et mon coeur ne voulait pas le laisser dans cet état.

\- _Entre avec moi. Babo._

Je déverrouilla ma porte, entra le premier puis le laissa entrer à son tour. Je déposa ma veste dans l'entrée puis parti me faire un café.

\- _T'en veux un?_

_\- Ash.. Ji il est passé minuit. Je pourrai jamais dormir avec un café._

_\- Hm…_

Je savais très bien que ça ne changement rien à ma soirée de boire ou non. Je ne pourrai fermer les yeux de la nuit de toute façon. Et c'était lui la raison.

Je fini par m'assoir à ses côtés dans le salon. J'ouvris mon système de son, mettant un peu de bruit de fond. Je savais que Seung Hyun était mal à l'aise face au silence.

\- _Hm… Pourquoi tu m'attendais comme ça?_

Il soupira, fixant le vide. Il releva son visage, m'observant. Me cherchant du regard. Je fini par relever un sourcil, ne comprenant pas son agissement.

\- _Ji… Je ne te comprends pas._

\- _Hm? Je suis pourtant quelqu'un d'assez simple._

Je ricana, sachant très bien que j'étais ultra complexe à comprendre.

Je sirota mon café silencieusement. Une chanson douce commença, me faisant sourire.

Après un long moment, il finit par se racler la gorge.

\- _Tu… Tu savais pour Seung-Yoon et Taehyun?_

_\- Hm?_

_\- Seungri m'a dit hier qu'ils sont repartis ensemble avant-hier._

_\- Hm? Et alors? En autant qu'aucun des deux n'a conduit à l'état qu'ils avaient.._

_\- Non… Je veux dire… ensemble… ensemble... Tu comprends?_

J'observa Seung Hyun un moment, ne comprenant pas son discours. Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire? Je pris une nouvelle gorgée de mon café.

Puis ça me frappa.

_\- Quoi? Ensemble? Ils sont un couple?_

_\- Quelque chose du genre. Probablement rien d'officiel mais bon.. Seungri m'a dit… Ah je t'évites les détails d'accord? Ils sont partis ensemble, point._

Je fixa le sol, un peu surpris. Il n'y avait aucun homme de gay chez YG… Du moins, sauf moi-même.. Et maintenant Seung-Yoon et Taehyun… Et si c'était moi et Seung hyun qui serait un couple? Est-ce que cela me surprendrait autant?

Je me mordis la lèvre, un peu gêné à l'idée.

\- _Ça va? T'es rouge pivoine._

_\- Hm… c'est le café…_

Est-ce que j'aurais le courage d'affronter tout le monde à YG en leur disant… ? Et puis le dire à Seung Hyun? … Non… Jamais…

Seung Hyun déposa sa tête sur le divan, puis ses jambes derrière moi. L'un de ses bras sous sa tête, il soupira.

\- _Je peux dormir ici? J'ai pas envie de marcher au froid comme avant-hier._

_\- Hm… Pourquoi pas._

_\- Je…_

Il prit un moment avant de terminer sa phrase.

\- _Je peux dormir avec toi?_

Je faillis échapper mon café sous le choc. C'est le genre de discours qu'il dit normalement lorsqu'il est saoul.

\- _Hyung, t'a bu?_

_\- Non… a moins que ça te permette de redevenir normal…_

_\- Pourquoi est-ce que je te laisserais plus dormir avec moi aujourd'hui qu'une autre journée? Tu peux prendre la chambre d'ami. Elle est la pour toi, tu le sais très bien._

_\- Hm…_

Il déposa sa main restante sur son visage, se cachant les yeux.

Après un moment, il se replaça sur le sofa, se mordillant les lèvres.

\- _J'imagine que j'ai mal compris. Désolé Ji._

Un lourd silence.

\- _On peut écouter un film?_

_\- Ouais._

Un film devint rapidement deux. Puis trois.

Je sentais Seung Hyun sommeiller à mes côtés, mais je ne trouvais aucunement la fatigue. À moitié endormi, Seung Hyun approcha sa main de la mienne, la prenant doucement. Je ne bougea pas, mortifier.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la voix presque muette de Seung Hyun se fit entendre à travers le dialogue du film , les yeux toujours fermés.

\- _Je te comprends pas Ji… J'étais sur… Pourquoi tu m'as laissé y croire? Pourquoi tu me brise le coeur comme ça…_

Mon coeur se compressa.

\- _Hyung…_

Il soupira.

\- _Je suis stupide.. je sais… J'ai pas 15 ans… Je devrais savoir que je ne peux pas avoir tout ce que je veux…_

Mon ventre se tiraillait. Je me mordais la lèvre de plus en plus fort pour me retenir.

\- _Tu sais.. Je croyais jamais que je pourrais aimer un homme._

Je serra la main de Seung Hyun, ne sachant comment réagir. Je sentais mes yeux se remplir d'eau. Je savais que j'étais sur le point de flancher… Mon secret…

\- _Hyung…_

\- _Je devrais m'en aller, mais je suis si bien ici… Avec toi… Tu n'es pas trop répugné, dit?_

Je racla ma gorge avec difficulté. Je savais que si je parlais, ma voix allait me trahir.

\- _Hm…_

Seung Hyun bougea doucement à mes côtés, les yeux toujours clos, la main toujours dans la mienne.

-_Dis moi Ji… Franchement… Pourquoi.. Pourquoi pas ?_

Je me mordis la lèvre une nouvelle fois, ne sachant quoi répondre.

Pourquoi ne pas… vouloir? Je donnerais tout pour pouvoir oser. Oser t'embrasser. Oser t'avouer. Mais je ne suis pas assez fort. Je n'aurai jamais la force de l'avouer aux gens autour de moi…

Il ricana tristement.

\- _Je suis pas de ton goût j'imagine?_

Si tu savais.

Il relacha ma main, s'assoyant sur le divan à mes côté. Il fixa le sol un moment puis se releva.

\- _Je suis désolé Ji. Je suis fatigué. Je…._

Dos à moi, il se gratta la nuque, puis fit quelques pas.

Mon corps ne m'obéssait plus. Je me retrouva derrière Seung Hyun, lui reprenant la main. Il se retourna.

Je découvris ses yeux rougis, son visage pâle. Ses yeux fixaient les miens, ne comprenant pas la situation.

\- _Ji…_

Il déposa l'une de ses mains sur mon visage, Je ferrma les yeux, incapable de réagir ou de parler. Je sentais mon corps trembler sous le contact. Ma tête et mon coeur essayait de prendre le dessus de ma raison.

\- _Ji.. Pourquoi tu pleures?_

J'ouvris de nouveau les yeux, laissant quelques larmes couler sur mes joues. J'observa l'homme devant moi, puis le sol.

Après avoir réaliser que je ne pouvais faire plus, il m'enlaça, déposa sa tête sur mon front. Son corps me réchauffa. Mes jambes devenaient molles.

\- _Je suis pas stupide… non? J'ai raison… Ne ?_

Sa voix devenait de plus en plus roque et muette.

\- _Je… Tu…. Tu ne me détestes pas.. Ne? Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit hier? Pourquoi tu agis de la sorte?_

Il soupira. Mes larmes commençaient à cesser. Je détestais perdre la face devant les autres. Encore plus devant Seung Hyun.

Il me serra un peu plus fort, puis déposa ses lèvres sur mon front. Mes yeux s'agrandirent au contact.

\- _Pourquoi t'es aussi compliqué…_ _Ash.._

Je pris le peu de force qu'il me restait pour me départir de Seung Hyun. Il m'observa un moment, sans expression.

Je racla ma gorge, feignant un sourire.

\- _Je… Je suis seulement fatigué.. Ne? Je vais aller me coucher. J'ai beaucoup travailler aujourd'hui et je.._

Seung Hyun attrapa mes bras, me fixant.

\- _Yah, t'as beau dire ce que tu veux, je sais ce que je vois. Tu ressens les même chose que moi. Pourquoi tu m'ignores? Qu'est-ce que je-_

Je le coupa.

\- _Hyung, j'ai besoin de réfléchir. Ne? Bonne nuit._

Je me départis de sa présence, me rendant dans mon lit. J'entendis quelques minutes plus tard Seung Hyun marcher jusqu'à la chambre d'amis, puis se coucher. Je ferma mes yeux, mais ne pu dormir de la nuit. Je sommeilla quelque peu dans un état second, sans plus.

* * *

Le lendemain, lorsque je me suis levé, Seung Hyun était parti.

La semaine fût éprouvante mentalement et physiquement. Je ne croisa pas Seung Hyun nulle part. Il ne me téléphona pas et j'en fit de même.

J'étais supposé passer la semaine à réfléchir. À ma situation… À notre situation?

Je n'ai rien fait. J'en suis incapable. Incapable de surmonter la peur que j'ai. La peur idiote d'être jugé. D'être rejeté par Seung Hyun malgré tout.

Les prochaines rencontres avec Seung Hyun furent au bar. Toujours en compagnie des même personne - Seungri, Alice, Seung-yoon, Taehyun et parfois Daesung.

Seung Hyun se saoulait toujours autant. Il ne voulait par contre plus venir chez moi par la suite. Il m'ignorait presque.

Mon coeur se resserrait toujours autant et de je le détestais d'agir de cette manière envers moi. Je l'aimais toujours autant. Pourquoi est-ce qu'on ne pouvait pas rester comme avant?

Quelques semaines plus tard et j'observais les yeux de Seung Hyun se retourner un peu plus vers Alice. Un sourire joueur crocheté au visage. Mon visage bouillonnait chaque fois de jalousie. Mais qu'est-ce que je pouvais faire? Rien.

C'était absurde de croire qu'il resterait célibataire pour moi. Bien évidemment qu'il trouverait quelqu'un de mieux. De plus attirant.

Je commença à manquer quelques soirées en leur compagnie. Puis de plus en plus.

Daesung m'informa que Seung Hyun et Alice était maintenant un couple. Je n'ai jamais sentis mon coeur avoir aussi mal de ma vie. Pourquoi? Pourquoi pas… moi ? Je me maudis à cette idée. Il m'avait donné ma chance. Et j'avais été trop stupide pour la prendre.

La même soirée, je retrouvai le même groupe au même bar. J'avais pris de l'avance avant de m'y rendre. Si bien qu'arriver à la table, je titubais déjà.

\- _Hyung… Ça va?_ me demanda Mino.

\- _Hm…._ Fût tout ce que ma bouche voulu faire.

Je salua mes comparses de boissons, échangea un regard vers Seung Hyun, habillé chic, un bras autour des épaules d'Alice. Un regard long qui me transperça le coeur. Je soupira, puis commanda à boire. Je cala ma première bière, puis en demanda une deuxième.

\- _Hyung… sérieusement, ça va?_ Me redemanda Mino.

Je lui souria, amusé.

Ça fait des semaines que je dépéris et vous remarquez finalement que je ne vais pas bien?

Je remarqua Alice qui parlait au creux de l'oreille de Seung Hyun… de Mon Seung Hyun. La rage monta un peu plus en moi. Je suis stupide. Je le sais très bien.

\- _Yah yah… Je vais bien, ne vous inquiétez pas. Vous faisiez quoi?_

Taehyun parla à son tour.

\- _Nous parlions du retour de Hana._

_\- Oh._

\- _Elle devrait normalement revenir d'ici un mois. J'ai hâte de revoir ma petite soeur!_

Le sourire de Seungri était immense sur son visage.

Mais… Si Hana revenait… Alice disparaîtrais non?

Un sourire apparu à mon tour sur mon visage.

La petite voix d'Alice résonna.

\- _J'espère qu'elle s'est plu chez moi, autant que moi ici._

Elle souria à tous et en particulier à Seung Hyun. J'eut envie de vomir.

Les voyant se rapprocher je ne pus me retenir.

\- _Yah, prenez vous une chambre d'hôtel…_

Seung Hyun me fixa, ne comprenant pas mon attitude.

Alice chuchota de nouveau dans l'oreille de Seung Hyun. Je serra les poings. Je bus mon breuvage, puis me releva rapidement.

Je ne pouvais plus endurer cette situation. J'allais finir par dire des choses que je ne voulais pas. Par faire des choses stupides.

\- _Hyung…_

La voix de Seungri était petite, surprise.

\- _Ji.. qu'est-ce que tu as?_ Me demanda à son tour Daesung.

Mes yeux rougies, je plaqua une main sur mon visage, ne voulant montrer ma détresse.

Je me retourna vers la sortie, marchant rapidement.

Une fois dehors, j'expira rapidement, essoufflée. Je marcha quelques blocs plus loin, m'assoyant par terre.

Pourquoi est-ce que j'agissais de la sorte? Pourquoi est-ce que les voir ensemble me rendait aussi jaloux? Pourquoi est-ce que ce n'était pas…. moi?

Pourquoi est-ce que Seung Hyun ne me regarde plus de la manière qu'il la regarde, elle? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il m'avait oublié si rapidement?

Le visage toujours caché dans mes mains, je sentis quelqu'un s'asseoir à mes côtés.

\- _Tu sais… On le croyait pas quand il nous l'a dit…_

Je reconnu la voix de Seungri.

\- _Quand… Seung Hyun Hyung nous a demandé notre aide… Pour toi._

Je releva mes yeux vers l'homme à mes côtés. Il semblait être compréhensif. Essayant d'être compatissant.

\- _Ji… On l'a toujours déjà remarqué… Pourquoi est-ce que tu continues à te mentir? Tu sais qu'on va tous t'aimer quand même… Toi et Seung Hyun..._

Quelques sanglots commencèrent malgré moi.

\- _Seungri… Comment est-ce que je peux faire quelque chose de toute manière? J'ai été trop stupide et la… il… il n'est plus atteignable.. Tu comprends?_

Il ricana un peu à mes côtés.

\- _Penses-tu vraiment que j'aurais laissé hyung convoiter ma fausse soeur?_

Je cligna des yeux, ne comprenant plus rien.

Seungri se releva tranquillement.

\- _Je retourne à l'intérieur. Ne fait rien de stupide. Viens nous rejoindre quand tu es prêt._

Je restai dehors un long moment ne sachant quoi faire. Qu'est-ce que Seungri venait de dire? Je ne comprenais plus rien..

Je pris finalement mon cellulaire, fixant le nom de Seung Hyun. Après quelques minute, je décidai de lui écrire.

1:10 (Jiyong) _Je suis désolé d'être aussi stupide et de t'avoir ignorer lorsque tu es venu chez moi._

J'observa mon texto, ne sachant si j'allais appuyer sur "envoi" ou non.

Je me pris la tête, puis appuya sur le bouton.

Je soupira, me trouvant stupide de me sentir de la sorte. Qu'est-ce qui me disais que ça changerait quelque chose? Seung Hyun n'est plus intéressé par moi… Il est -

\- _Babo…_

Je me retournai vers l'homme qui venait d'arriver à mes côtés.

\- _Hyung…_

Il me prit sans ses bras sans que je puisse refuser. L'odeur de Seung Hyun remplis mes poumons.

Il m'embrassa de nouveau sur le front, puis déposa son visage près de mon oreille. Il se mit à chuchotter.

\- _Ji… Pourquoi tu agis comme ça? Je le sais très bien que tu es attiré vers moi. Et moi aussi je suis attiré vers toi… Qu'est-ce qui t'arrête?_

Je fermai les yeux, ne comprenant plus rien.

\- _A.. Alice la dedans?_

Seung Hyun ricana.

\- _Alice n'est pas ma copine. J'ai demandé à Daesung de te le dire afin de te faire réagir. J'étais plus capable de te voir dépérir comme ça. Dis-moi, sérieusement.. Qu'est-ce que tu as?_

\- _Je… Je suis.._

Je fini par rire ironiquement à mon tour.

\- _Je suis jaloux…_

\- _T'as pas à être jaloux… J'ai mes yeux que sur toi.. C'est toi qui ne veut pas te décider…_

\- _Mais les autres…_

\- _Est-ce que tu vie pour les autres, ou pour toi-même?_

Je cligna des yeux un moment.

Je pouvais très bien échanger mon secret avec Seung Hyun. En autant que cela reste entre nous deux. Ou du moins, entre moi et mes amis proches…

Je me mordis les lèvres, ne sachant quoi dire.

Je réussi à souffler les prochains mots, ma voix tremblante.

\- _Je t'aime._

Seung Hyun me pris la tête me fixant du regard. Un léger sourire se format sur son visage.

\- _Moi aussi, je t'aime Ji. Depuis beaucoup trop longtemps pour ne pas pouvoir t'avoir pour moi._

Je ricana sous le stresse.

Il s'approcha de moi pour m'embrasser. Le visage chaud, je pris conscience d'où nous étions. Je le repoussa gentiment.

\- _Plus tard? On est dehors.. Il y a pleins de gens._

\- _Ne… en autant que tu ne disparaisses pas ou que tu ne changes pas d'idée… Babo._


End file.
